


Downworld Gym and Fitness

by jadegreendragon



Series: Cute Meets [11]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cop! Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Gym Owner! Magnus Bane, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon
Summary: Jace drags Alec to his new gym.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Cute Meets [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706584
Comments: 30
Kudos: 241
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Downworld Gym and Fitness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Firstly I would like to apologise for not getting back to everyone that has left a comment over the last month or so on my works in their series etc. I usually try to get back to everyone, because I feel that if someone has taken the time to comment, then I should take the time to respond but life had been so crazy and it all got away from me. Also thank you to everyone how left Kudos, it means so much to me.
> 
> Secondly, I've been a little lazy with tagging the fics in this series, I just assumed it was a logical leap that most of the fics would be AU's and I shouldn't have. I will do better and I plan to go back and add correct tagging to the other fics in the series.
> 
> Anyone enough of all that, here's another little Meet Cute. 
> 
> Stay safe everyone.

“Tell me again why we’re here,” Alec said, annoyed.

“To work out, why else?” Jace said smirking.

For the last few weeks, Jace had been hassling Alec, trying to get him to the new gym he’d joined. Alec hated flashy gyms, all he wanted to do was work out. He didn’t need the loud music, video screens, juice bars and the like. Jace treated the gym as a social event, Alec knew his primary aim was to meet women. Something Alec had absolutely no interest in, ever.

“Yeah right,” Alec rolled his eyes at his brother.

“Come on, give the place a chance,” Jace said, practically pushing Alec through the front door.

They walked in, and Alec froze, behind the front desk was literally the most beautiful person Alec had ever laid eyes on.

“Hey Magnus,” Jace said, tapping in.

“Morning, Jace,” Magnus smiled up at him. “Oh, I see you've brought a friend.”

“Oh, this is no friend, this is my brother Alec.”

“Gee, thanks,” Alec said a little offended.

“You know what I mean.”

Magnus smiled at the tall, dark and handsome man standing in front of him, he noticed his cheeks flush slightly, and Magnus couldn’t help but think how adorable he was.

Magnus moved from behind the desk and held out his hand in a formal greeting. “Magnus Bane.”

“Alec Lightwood,” Alec said, shaking his hand firmly.

Magnus knew that name, he noticed Alec blush once more and then it clicked, of course, how could he not have recognised him. Magnus blamed it on too little sleep last night and missing on his morning coffee.

“The Alec Lightwood?” Magnus asked.

“One and the same,” Jace said, slapping Alec on the back.

Alec blushed wildly like he did every time someone recognised him.

Alec was a cop, a detective with the NYPD, but he’d become a household name in his home town of New York since bagging the gold medal at the Summer Olympics, 3 months earlier for Archery.

“So here to work out?” Magnus asked, moving the conversation along, realising he’d embarrassed Alec a little.

“I wanted to show Alec around, he goes to this awful rundown gym, and I wanted him to see what a real gym is like.”

“Hodge’s is a real gym,” Alec protested.

“I have to agree,” Magnus said, smiling. “It might be a little old school, but there isn’t anything wrong with that.”

Alec smiled at Magnus, grateful for his support.

“I could give you the tour, show you what we do here if you like?”

“Only if you have the time,” Alec said politely.

“I do,” Magnus smiled. “Just give me a sec.”

Magnus picked up the phone on the front desk. “Raphael, can you take over for me please.” He said into the handset and then hung up. A few moments later, an attractive pale man made his way towards them, slipping behind the desk.

“Are you joining us for the tour Jace?” Magnus asked.

“I might go work out, I see Clary.”

“Of course,” Magnus chuckled.

Jace took off, and Magnus turned to Alec. “Your brother has quite the crush on one of our instructors,” He explained. “Mind you, I think it’s mutual.”

Alec turned and spotted Jace talking to a tiny redhead. “It’s more than a crush I think, he never stops going on and on about her.” He laughed.

“So the tour?”

“Yes, please.”

“Downworld opened almost a year ago, it was the dream of a small group of friends, myself included.”

“Oh, you own the place?”

“I do,” Magnus smiled proudly. “Let’s start upstairs.”

Magnus led Alec to the stairs located to the far right of the main gym floor, and they soon found themselves on the first floor.

“Here we have our women’s and kids’ gym,” Magnus explained. “A lot of mums miss out on going to the gym because they don’t have anyone to mind their kids, so we thought why not bring them along.”

They walked through the kids' section. “We have 3 qualified child care professionals who also have their training qualifications. They run the kids section, and from what I’ve seen, they all have a blast.”

As they walked forward, they came to a door, and Magnus opened it to reveal a large room, with a padded floor.

“This is our martial arts studio,” He explained. “We run classes during the day and teach multiple disciplines.” He pointed to the notice board.

Alec was impressed, they ran adult and kids classes in Karate, Jujutsu, Tae Kwon Do and even Tai Chi.

“I’ve always wanted to try Tai Chi,” Alec admitted. “I’m told it’s great for centring yourself and stress relief.”

“It definitely is,” Magnus beamed at him, “I run those classes, you are always welcome, Alexander.”

Alec flinched at little at being Alexander, he wasn’t used to it, but he liked the way his full name rolled off Magnus’ tongue, so he decided not to correct him.

Alec looked around and noticed another set of stairs leading up. “Another floor?” he asked.

“We just have our offices and a staff room up on the top floor,” Magnus explained.

They heard footsteps and down the stairs came a very attractive woman, with long blue hair and beautiful chocolate skin. She smiled widely at Magnus and made her way over.

“Alec, I’d like you to meet Catarina Loss. Cat is one of my business partners and best friend.”

“Alec Lightwood?” Cat blurted out surprised.

“Nice to meet you,” Alec said shyly.

“I’m so sorry, I usually have more tact than that, it’s just that I was just talking about you to one of our other business partners, my husband Ragnor, a moment ago.”

“You were?” Alec asked, surprised.

“We’ve just purchased the warehouse next door,” Cat explained, “We’re looking to add basketball and squash courts. The warehouse has a basement floor, and we thought it would make the perfect archery course. There isn’t anything like that around here.”

“So true,” Alec said. “The closest course is clear over the other side of town.”

“We’ve had so many kids enquire about it,” Cat said excitedly. “You’ve become quite the ambassador for the sport, I’d love to discuss this with you.”

“Cat is in charge of our kids' programs, she’s very passionate about her programs and classes.”

“I’m all for promoting the sport,” Alec said, smiling at the two of them.

“Great,” Cat said happily. “I have to rush off to help in the kids’ gym but why don’t you give Magnus your number and we can set up a meeting.”

“Can do,” Alec smiled.

“Wonderful,” Cat beamed. “Enjoy the rest of the tour.”

Magnus watched Cat curiously as she fled. There were 2 instructors in the kids' section already, so he wasn’t quite sure why she was needed there too.

Magnus led Alec back down to the ground floor. He showed him around the main gym and then the change rooms, ending the tour at their convenience bar.

It had been Raphael’s idea to include it, and it had been a smart one. They sold all sorts of healthy foods and drinks and had a fresh fruit and veg juice bar as well.

“Would you like a juice?” Magnus asked.

“Umm, sure,” Alec smiled.

“Anything take your fancy?” Magnus asked, pointing to the meu board.

Alec glanced towards the board, but all he could think of saying was ‘you’. He was pretty sure Magnus was not on the menu.

“Hmm, what would you recommend?”

“Definitely Refresh, it’s my favourite.”

Alec found it listed on the menu. Apple, carrot, fennel, celery and beetroot, it sounded interesting. “Sounds good to me.”

“2 Refresh juices please Maia,” Magnus said, smiling at the girl behind the counter.

“Coming right up boss,” She teased.

“You have an amazing place here, Magnus,” Alec said, and Magnus blushed slightly.

“It took us 2 years of hard work to get this place up and running, the first few months after we opened was hard, but now things are running pretty smoothly.” He said happily.

Grabbing their drinks, Magnus led Alec to one of the small tables they had set up in the area.

“This is delicious,” Alec said, taking a sip of his drink. “I didn’t expect it to be so sweet.”

“It’s the beetroot, it’s a guilt-free pleasure because it’s all-natural sugars.”

“How long have you been into archery?”

“Since I was a kid, about 8 I think,” Alec explained. “I wasn’t very good at group sports, and I swam for a few years, but I hated it in the winter. During a field trip with school, we got to try it out, and I was hooked.”

“And you’re a detective?”

“I am,” Alec said.

“Not the easiest of jobs.”

“No, but I’ve always wanted to do something to help people. My parents are both lawyers, so I grew up initially wanted to follow in their footsteps, but I soon realised I wasn’t cut out to sit behind a desk, but I still wanted to do something in that field, so I became a cop.”

“My mother was a nurse,” Magnus explained. “She raised me to always be mindful of myself, mind and body. She inspired this place.”

“I’m sure she’s smiling down on you full of pride,” Alec said, smiling kindly. He realised by Magnus’ tone that his mother was no longer with them.

“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus blushed deeply.

They sat drinking in comfortable silence for a few moments until it was shattered by the ringing of Alec’s phone.

“Sorry,” he said just before answering.

“Detective Lightwood,” Alec said sternly, and Magnus felt a small rush of desire at how sexy his professional voice sounded.

Alec listened for a few moments, “I’ll be there in 30 minutes.”

“Duty calls?” Magnus asked.

“Sadly, yes, I’m on call today,” Alec explained. “Can I have your phone?”

Magnus happily unlocked his phone and handed it to Alec. Alec put his number into Magnus’ phone and then texted himself so he’d have Magnus’ number too.

“My number,” Alec said blushing. “For Cat.”

“Of course,” Magnus said, surprised at a touch of sadness in his voice.

Magnus walked Alec back to the front desk.

“Oh Jace,” Alec said, remembering his brother.

“I’ll let him know you needed to go protect and serve.”

“Thank you, Magnus, and thank you for the tour and the juice.”

“You’re welcome anytime.”

Alec turned and started to walk out, he pulled the door open, only to stop and turn back towards Magnus.

“Do you work here every day?” Alec asked.

“I have Sunday’s off.”

“Do you have plans this Sunday?” Alec asked, stepping closer.

“I don’t think so,” Magnus said, trying to hold back his smile.

“Have lunch with me?” Alec asked nervously.

“I’d love to Alexander,” Magnus beamed at him.

“I’ll call you,” Ale said before turning and leaving this time.

Magnus was standing at the front desk in a daze when Jace came looking for his brother.

“Did my brother leave?” He asked, annoyed.

“Oh shit,” Magnus said, remembering his promise. “Work called, and he had to go, sorry I told him I’d let you know.”

“Looks like I’m walking home,” Jace sighed.

“So were you able to convince my brother to upgrade?” Jace asked.

“Not sure, but I’ll ask him on Sunday,” Magnus said smirking.

Jace was about to walk away when he realised what Magnus had said. “Sunday?”

“I have a date,” Magnus said excitedly to a surprised Jace.


End file.
